


𝑶𝒃𝒔𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 (𝑩𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝟏)

by AiAikoAika



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexuality, Bubble Bath, Child Labor, Cooking, Deaths, Depression, Engagement, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Love Triangles, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Pedophilia, Platonic Love, Short Story, Sleeping Together, Thrill killings, Traumatic Experiences, Underage Rape, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, housewife, murders, prostution, solemn vow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiAikoAika/pseuds/AiAikoAika
Summary: "𝑾𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆, 𝑱𝒖𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒏𝒂?" 𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒔𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔.𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒂 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂 𝒔𝒂𝒅 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒑𝒔, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒔."𝑰 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑨𝒓𝒕𝒉𝒖𝒓." 𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒚.𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓: 𝟭𝟬/𝟮𝟯/𝟮𝟬𝕮𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓:𝘼𝙞𝘼𝙞𝙠𝙤𝘼𝙞𝙠𝙖©𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	𝑶𝒃𝒔𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 (𝑩𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝟏)

**Ｍａｙ** **９， １８７１**

 **Ｓａｌｔ** **Ｌａｋｅ** **Ｃｉｔｙ** **，** **Ｕｔａｈ**

A six-year-old girl in a pink dress wearing a flamingo color bow that clips into the right side of her brown curly hair, hugging a brown teddy bear in her arms as she stares blankly at her aunt. "Welcome, Juliana." Her aunt smiled at her and let her arms spread, showing her around the living room. "Starting today, this will be your new home." The girl parted her mouth slightly. 

━━━━━

_Love...Love...Love...What is love? I heard that love is different for everyone. The way it shines differently. Anyone can receive it, I think. Once you experience it, your heart feels fulfilled in an instant. I want to experience that someday._

Juliana sat on the hazel wooden floor staring at the clear jar filled with different assorted-colored sweets. Thinking about what love is and her goal in life. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "I'm coming!" Her aunt yelled as she ran up the door. Juliana's green eyes followed her until she was out of sight. She heard the door open. "Ah, come in." Then the door closed. "I've been expecting you~" her aunt said in a seductive tone. Juliana could not see who it was, but she saw the appearance of a man clutching her aunt's arm. They begin to walk away from her of sight. "This way." She told him as the sound of a door opened. Juliana widened her eyes when she heard the door close. 

━━━━━

Curious, she stood up and hid behind a corner where her aunt's room is. She heard slaps like someone was being hit and moans of pleasure inside. Her eyes widened, she pulled her hand to her mouth and left the scene. She returned to where she was and sat down by the jar of sweets. _Love is something that can't be seen._ She took out a pink Konpeitō candy from the jar and slowly brought it to her mouth and looked up as she closed her eyes and re-opened them as she imagined herself in a dark abyss, she looked down to see where her heart was just to find it empty, then she closes her eyes again as she falls with her arms spread and her legs together while saying one thing in her mind that she couldn't comprehend the concept of.

 _Love..._

━━━━━

Her aunt's green eyes look down at her with a smile, slightly bending down with her hands on her knees. Her blonde hair is messy, she has bloody cuts and nasty purplish and greenish bruises on her face, arms and legs, the top of her lavender dress is slightly ripped apart exposing half of her blue bra. This really worries Juliana as she looks up at her. "Auntie, you're hurt again, are you okay?" Her aunt then giggled in response. "I'm fine sweetheart, after all this is love too." Juliana blankly stared at her again. Her aunt went over Juliana's jar and took out a purple striped sphere candy out of her jar, holding it with her index finger and thumb while looking at it with her unnatural smile. "There are many different flavors of love. Strawberry, lemon, apple, and mint. There are also poisonous ones." She giggled once more as Juliana looked at her confused. Her aunt then put the candy on her tongue and put her index finger on the candy so it doesn't fall off. "Taste it. Swallow it. As long as there's some in the jar. When they run out, you add more. Over and over again."

Juliana then grabbed the jar and began to observe it. Her aunt then hugged her from behind, staring at her beloved niece with a smile. "When I do that, I feel surrounded by love, and I feel happy." she told her. Then her smile turned into a sickening grin. An older voice then spoke, it is assumed to be the child all grown up speaking her thoughts out to the "audiences".

_But, my heart still had a big hole in the middle, all along._   
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Well, that is until I met_ _ **him**_ _._ She said bitterly.


End file.
